roamfandomcom-20200213-history
1053 Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty, C.
Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty (born -54) is a former Consul of Roam. He is a bombastic and outspoken individual, with a strong sense of morality and justice which makes him popular amongst the people. Some consider him a Reformist in an age when the Eminent/Reformist dichotomy has broken down. His father Filthy Gibral Oscumy Gibruny was twice Sentinel. Loud Gibral served as an Officer for five years in the Crylaltian War, embodying the Companion soldier in his discipline and bravery. He was part of the siege of Oepheram and the Battle of Oepheram in which Hyberital Barbar Adesican and Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel defeated the relief force, and then served under Moody Machyal when he defeated the Northern Provincial Army in the Provincial War. He served as an Administrator in Roam at the outbreak of the Second Civil War, and as such was spared the burden of picking a side or leading Roamans against Roamans. He was assigned to the Intrearian Well in Straecy during the Tyranny, avoiding the conflicts that faced Senators that remained in Roam at that time. When Didissal Ossopy died as Sentinel during the last year of Loud Gibral's posting, Loud Gibral was elected as Relief Sentinel, and was soon dispatched alongside Young Semural Voriel Juctor by the Senate to negotiate with King Pomander of Black Treacia, who had surrounded a Voriel-Cuinsal slave trading outpost on Kashtaran Bridge in response to Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal's incursion against the pirates at Audrym. Two years later, Loud Gibral was elected as Marshal, and, amongst other popular judgements, pursued an investigation into the alleged corruption of Crooked Nusal Candoam during his time as Consul. The Senate approved the assignment of Crooked Nusal as Governor of Further Inachria suggested by Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, largely to move him away from Loud Gibral's investigative jurisdiction. Consul and Home War (-10) Loud Gibral was elected Consul on a promise to implement the land reforms suggested by his ancestors Tantol and Vagal Oscumy and their political successor Hyberital Barbar Adesican. The problems those men had suggested had only become worse: many veterans of the Crylaltian War were selling their plots to predatory estate owners and moving to the Underbelly. His co-Consul, the sympathetic Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, who had no strong political stances, was helping Loud Gibral to work out a strategy to implement the reforms with the Sentinels Tantol Osty Oscumy and Old Gibral Voncivy and the leading members of the Senate when the news of the growing slave rebellion in Nelunty led by a charismatic gladiator named Trucidal reached Roam, and the unfolding Home War swept all of the plans and promises of the Consuls aside. Old Degnal's initial response was to delegate responsibility for quelling the rebellion to Sepredal Juctor Candoam, the local Governor. Sepredal was widely regarded as a meek man, who had been appointed to his post by Moody Machyal eight years before in the knowledge that he would not have the fortitude to oppose the tyrant. Communication between Nelunty and Roam was particularly confused, with the growing scale of the rebellion being alternately obfuscated or exaggerated by Sepredal. The general impression that reached Roam was that the province was being swept by various gangs of bandits rather than threatened by an organised army. Exasperated by the incompetence of Sepredal, Old Degnal appealed to the Senate to approve a force be dispatched to the aid of the Governor under the command of one of the Consuls. However, he was accused of attempting to manufacture an opportunity for glory during his stint as Consul, and the consensus in the Senate was that the disturbances in Nelunty would require no more than a Marshal. Eager to see the rebellion suppressed so that he might return to the political battles surrounding land reforms, Old Degnal and Loud Gibral agreed. The Marshal Prellal Juctor-Amussal was dispatched by the Senate to deal with Trucidal, an appointment coloured by politically motivations rather than military ones. As a fellow Juctor, it was hoped that Sepredal might coordinate better with Prellal, but the Marshal's advancing age, lack of military intelligence and arrogance combined to utterly undermine the expedition. Prellal and Sepredal marched blithely into a simple trap set by Trucidal in the forests around Tividy, and the legion was annihilated. Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, upon hearing news of Prellal's defeat in Nelunty, immediately proposed that an emergency motion be passed temporarily suspending the limited legal rights of slaves. Uvinal and the Cuinsal branch of Voriel owned one of the largest slave trading companies in the Republic, and although his motion was clearly motivated largely by self-interest he was riding on an outpouring of public anxiety. Old Degnal argued that punishing all slaves for the impertinence of the few would create common cause between them across the Republic, and drew parallels with the merciful treatment of the pirates at the hands of Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal to support his opposition to the motion. Although many Senators agreed with Old Degnal, the terrified public were dismayed at what was being branded as a betrayal by Old Degnal and his detached political allies such as Loud Gibral. Sensing an opportunity, Uvinal also suggested that the rights of freedmen be curtailed, as they would also have slave sympathies. When Degnal threatened to veto any such a motion, Old Gibral Voncivy in turn threatened to veto Loud Gibral and Old Degnal's proposed land reforms. The spiralling political situation was resolved by Scruval Qualens, the Governor of Nearer Inachria and one of the greatest estate holders in the Republic. He proposed a weaker version of Uvinal's motion to temporarily limit slaves' rights whilst also promising to support the land reforms which would do him such harm with all of his political might. All parties agreed to the compromise with a fairly equally strong bad taste in their mouth. As Old Degnal had predicted, the tightening of the yoke drove more slaves to rebel against their masters and run away to join Trucidal as his army wintered in Nelunty. Loud Gibral's land reforms withered on the vine, despite shows of support from Scruval Qualens, and his year as Consul ended with his once unimpeachable reputation tarnished. Loud Gibral worked with the Marshal Young Paginal Qualens on a new investigation into the increasing corruption of Crooked Nusal Candoam as Governor of Further Inachria, which, after an excoriating prosecution by the polemicist Hessal Varagy, resulted in the unprecedented recall of the Governor in disgrace. Loud Gibral was later elected as Sentinel for a full term under Fawning Pampal Sarevir Voriel and Old Sopenal Straecy Ruess, during which time he attempted to contain the growing power of the Dissenters, who he considered bitter sore losers, some of whom had embarrassed him due to their incompetence during his term as Consul. Loud Gibral attempted to stand as Consul last year, but was beaten (good-naturedly) by Hessal Varagy, despite winning the Voriel vote due to a widespread feeling amongst the family that Loud Gibral and Old Degnal were unfairly blamed for the escalation of the Home War. Ambyal Voriel Candoam, the Patriarch and Conduit of Voriel is co-father with Loud Gibral, as the father of his Officer son Quellal Oscumy Straecy's wife Ambyal's Brillas Voriel. He likely intends to stand as Consul again, though the emergence of Hessal Barbar Juctor as a competitor will probably undermine that aim. Loud Gibral is also co-father with Young Sural Pavinny Ops, whose half-son Cenesal Varcy Pavinny is married to Loud Gibral's daughter Quellas Oscumy, and with the Scion of Qualens Vain Varbal Qualens Juctor, whose half-son Piggy Pampal Sarevir Qualens, is married to Loud Gibral's half-daughter Trassidy Straecy. His husband Nasal Latavyal Juctor is a current Bursar, and his son Quellal is married to the current Officer Vellal Aumper Osty. Link Dump Linked by: 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. "Sural's half-son Cenesal Varcy Pavinny married Sopenal Ruess Fural through Quellas Oscumy, daughter of the prestigious Sentinel Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty, and the following year Sural's son Cenesal Pavinny Varcy was elected as Bursar. The birth of his grandson Sopenal Varcy Ruess was overshadowed by the death of his other grandson Cenesal Pavinny Candoam at just seven years old. The births of two granddaughters, Pollas Pavinny and Machy Ruess, and a grandson Cenesal Ruess Varcy, did little to mitigate the fact that, as his sixtieth birthday came around, Sural's main Pavinny line was imperilled." "Unfortunately, Sural's grandson Sopenal Varcy Ruess died at just four years old, a victim of the virulent child's pox which swept through Roam that year." 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "Degnal was elected as Consul at age fifty-one alongside Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty, who was forty-four. Degnal's son Rumenal Voriel-Otibryal Seltalt was married to Gibral's god-brother Cuinsal Osty Oscumy, so they knew each other fairly well. Gibral had served for five years in Crylalt as an Officer, part of the legions that had besieged Oepheram and defeated its relief force under Hyberital Barbar Adesican and Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, and had later served under Machyal in defeating the Northern Provincial Army." "Gibral was in favour of land reforms to reward veterans of the Crylaltian War, as many veterans were selling their plots to predatory estate owners and moving to the Underbelly, but wary of evoking the ghosts of his family's past. Degnal appreciated that the threat of the situation now was in fact greater than when the Oscumy brothers had met their untimely ends at the hands of the mob fifty years before, as the gap between the rich Familial estates and the people of Roam had only widened. He was working on a deal to salve the situation with Gibral, the Sentinels Tantol Osty Oscumy and Gibral Voncivy, and the luminaries of the Senate when news of a growing slave rebellion in Nelunty, led by a charismatic gladiator named Trucidal, reached Roam." "Degnal appealed to the Senate to approve a force be dispatched to the aid of the Governor under the command of one of the Consuls. However, he was accused of attempting to manufacture an opportunity for glory during his stint as Consul, and the consensus in the Senate was that the disturbances in Nelunty would require no more than a Marshal. Eager to see the rebellion suppressed so that he might return to the political battles surrounding land reforms, Degnal and Gibral agreed. The Marshal Prellal Juctor-Amussal was dispatched by the Senate to deal with Trucidal, an appointment coloured by politically motivations rather than military ones. As a fellow Juctor, it was hoped that Sepredal might coordinate better with Prellal, but the Marshal's advancing age, lack of military intelligence and arrogance combined to utterly undermine the expedition. Prellal and Sepredal marched blithely into a simple trap set by Trucidal in the forests around Tividy, and the legion was annihilated. " "Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, upon hearing news of Prellal's defeat in Nelunty, immediately proposed that an emergency motion be passed temporarily suspending the limited legal rights of slaves. Uvinal and the Cuinsal branch of Voriel owned one of the largest slave trading companies in the Republic, and although his motion was clearly motivated largely by self-interest he was riding on an outpouring of public anxiety. Degnal argued that punishing all slaves for the impertinence of the few would create common cause between them across the Republic, and drew parallels with the merciful treatment of the pirates at the hands of Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal to support his opposition to the motion. Although many Senators agreed with Degnal, the terrified public were dismayed at what was being branded as a betrayal by Degnal and his detached political allies. Sensing an opportunity, Uvinal also suggested that the rights of freedmen be curtailed, as they would also have slave sympathies. When Degnal threatened to veto any such a motion, Gibral Voncivy in turn threatened to veto Gibral and Degnal's proposed land reforms" "The spiralling political situation was resolved by Scruval Qualens, the Governor of Nearer Inachria and one of the greatest estate holders in the Republic. He proposed a weaker version of Uvinal's motion to temporarily limit slaves' rights whilst also promising to support the land reforms which would do him such harm with all of his political might. All parties agreed to the compromise with a fairly equally strong bad taste in their mouth. As Degnal had predicted, the tightening of the yoke drove more slaves to rebel against their masters and run away to join Trucidal as his army wintered in Nelunty. Rather than earning Degnal recognition for his foresight, however, the public (and his political opponents) decried him as a weak-willed politician and a myopic coward who had not crushed the rebellion from the start with overwhelming force. The good name that Degnal had built up over decades was tarnished within just one year as Consul. Gibral's land reforms withered on the vine, despite shows of support from Scruval Qualens, and Degnal left his term in office disillusioned by politics, distracted by the onset of his wife Constrincas's failing health and the death of his five-year old grandson Rumenal Voriel-Otibryal. Scruval Qualens emerged as a canny political operator who had solved a political logjam with promises which much appeased a great many, and which he never actually had to follow through on." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "Crooked Nusal was being investigated by the esteemed Marshal Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty for corruption during his term as Consul which could have blown back on Scruval, and many Senators were glad for him to be moved far from the public gaze rather than exposing a mountain of dirty laundry." "The slave rebellion in Nelunty led by the gladiator Trucidal aggravated a political deadlock in Roam regarding the land reforms proposed by the Consul Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty and supported by his colleague Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal. Pride, politics, and miscommunication led to the annihilation of the force led by the Marshal Vain Prellal Juctor-Amussal to support the local Governor, Scruval's friend Sepredal Juctor Candoam." "Scruval had funded Gibral Voncivy's electoral campaign as Sentinel and as Marshal five years before, so travelled to Roam to use his connection to organise a meeting of the Consuls, Sentinels and Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal to work out a compromise. The resulting deal was a watered-down version of Uvinal's motion which Old Degnal would allow to pass in order to calm the people, with Scruval promising in turn to aid Loud Gibral and Old Degnal with their land reforms using his extensive knowledge of the field. As predicted by Old Degnal, Trucidal's army grew throughout the winter. Public anger turned against the Consuls for not having suppressed the rebellion decisively from the outset, and the political will to support their land reforms disappeared. Scruval made sure to reassure Old Degnal that he would support the motion, and provided copious information to prove his good faith, but Old Degnal became distracted by the deteriorating health of his wife Constrincas. Scruval gained a reputation as a canny political operator in Roam as well as an unselfish servant of the Republic, having brokered an agreement with a business rival of his own for the safety of the people while appearing to offer to harm his own personal interests." 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "King Pomander's army gathered on the shores of Black Treacia, surrounding and threatening the Voriel-Cuinsal slave trading post on Kashtaran Bridge in response for the Roaman incursion onto his sovereign lands. Proud Machyal recognised that the situation could escalate terribly and urged Roam to find a diplomatic solution. The Consul Young Semural Voriel Juctor and the suffect Sentinel Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty, who had succeeded Didissal Ossopy, sailed to treat with Pomander, and managed to soothe his bruised ego." "Crooked Nusal was under investigation by Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty for corruption, but the majority of Senators preferred that the investigation not proceed to far lest it reveal a huge pile of dirty laundry, so Crooked Nusal's appointment to the Augyron Well, away from Loud Gibral's jurisdiction, was approved far more easily than Proud Machyal expected. "Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Consul Category:Oscumy Category:Osty Category:Roaman Category:Companion Category:(Lazy Person) Category:Officer Category:Officer in Crylaltian War Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer in Provincial War Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Bursar Category:Administrator Category:Captain Category:Captain of Intrearian Well Category:Sentinel Category:Relief Sentinel Category:Marshal Category:Consul in Home War Category:Sentinel 2 Times Category:Current Senator Category:Consular Candidate Category:Failed Consular Candidate Category:Living Consul